Jane
Cole sister and Kai's love-interest. She likes sky diving, swimming and snow ball fight. She has cousin Josh who has fun and has vacations. She's smarts and she was the yellow ninja and yellow dress in the ballroom party and she has her son clark Chapter 1 cole's sister jane kai; hey it time to go home after all i will go back and traing cole;uhh okay go home with his sister well i go rest a few while i back to work cying in house aww man jane;cying i never be my boyfriends cole;brother working.jane. can't this wait until- jane;no he broke up with my boyfriend kai when i have baby clark broke up with me and now, i don't have a date for the prom ugh down cying on bed cole; don't cry cry will find other boyfriend jane;make sure older brother i not time for him so your gonna met me cole; why why i do that again jane; i got idea you make i like snow ball fight handsome fell in love the one met kai cole; i got idea the end Chapter 2 kai met girlfriend jane kai;uh cole i have a broken heart i can not find other girlfriend kai;cole what are you get the photo of girl jane cole;oh my sister are need help party house me ruler right now we help you kai will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom. jane;hi my is jane what your name kai; my name is kai can i join you jane; yes i will cole you want to join cole; yes i will join will my sister Chapter 3 junior porm kai jane i like you jane; oh kai my date kai; yes i will be your boyfriend jane; now take my arm and lead me you smile kai;smile yeah it that okay and kai dance scene everytime we touch cole; well i watch jane and kai dance 30 hour later.... kai; uh jane that was a best day ever jane;yeah i like that man and woman on intercom ; (spotlights circle around them,kai and jane and they get in their battle positions) and now the moment you've all bee waiting for the king and queen of this year's porm are kai and jane (as the spotlights stop on them, much to their surprise) kai;I guess one more dance wouldn't do that (he then takes jane's hand and they go dance together) the shadow ninja; well jane will die when she birth son clark i use poison sand laugh the end Chapter 4 birth baby clark kai; hey cole waht are you want cole;kai i need your help jane has a baby son name clark kai; what when she die before it too late we have to go fast the shadow ninja; well done kai and cole she take care of you kai; why are do to her .jane is my girlfriend the shadow ninja; i use poison sand for put in jane body but jane will waiting for you laugh and disappear kai;cole we need to fast cole; i got idea we can't go fast 29 hour later kai;cole we made it cole; kai look out ahh kai; cole what to you what have i done angery aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fight shadow ninja scene the shadow ninja; ahh i will be back and hurt owwww cole; kai you did it kai; well we here and jane birth scene jane; ahh one son clark.jane die baby clark; crying the shadow army; poor shadow ninja the shadow ninja; destroy everything the end [[Category:Ninjas]